


you are my crush

by light_dragonix



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ты на дне", говорит ему Хонбин. Воншик думает, что это не так уж и страшно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my crush

**Author's Note:**

> написано на memberfest на ресурсе diary.ru

Воншик понимает, что нужно что-то делать с жизнью, когда в комнату вваливается Хонбин с пунцовыми щеками и сползает по стене. Он что-то бормочет о самом лучшем хёне на планете, прикладывает руки к лицу и, кажется, даже пытается кататься по полу. Воншик старательно делает вид, что ничего не видит и не слышит, но это довольно-таки сложно сделать, когда в комнате витает атмосфера любви и романтики.  
Воншику нужно что-то делать либо с друзьями, либо со своими отношениями, иначе кто-нибудь пострадает. У Воншика уже три года никого нет, так что вряд ли это он сам. А вот Хонбину в голову обязательно прилетит скомканный лист бумаги.  
И прилетает. Когда Хонбин её разворачивает, он видит выведенное крупными буквами и не раз обведенное по контуру слово «дурак».  
– Ты просто завидуешь, – дуется Хонбин и уходит из комнаты – раздражать своим счастливым видом мебель одиноко одинокого одиночки Воншика.   
На самом деле, Воншику бы радоваться за друга – не так давно и тот был одинок и даже вроде страдал по этому поводу. И вот уже месяц как у него всё хорошо, и Хонбин сияет, как начищенный медный таз, хоть глядись в его сияющие щёки, как в зеркало. Воншику бы радоваться – вот только прибить очень хочется. Самое обидное в положении Воншика – даже не пожалуешься никому, потому что в его окружении больше не осталось одиноких людей, которые его поддержат и поймут. У Хагёна через неделю (или через десять дней?) вторая годовщина с этим его Тэгуном – пугающим молчаливым парнем, производящем впечатление серийного убийцы. Это потом Воншик понимает, что тот просто необщительный и стеснительный с незнакомцами и вообще трудно идёт на контакт, но первое впечатление не изменить. Джехван уже полгода счастлив в отношениях с Хиён – очаровательной девушкой, пнувшей Воншика в день знакомства. Было не очень больно, но неприятный осадок остался.  
– Она хотя бы не щупала тебя за нос, – говорит ему как-то Джехван. – Мой она со всех сторон осмотрела, ощупала и чуть не оторвала.   
– Думаю, она спутала его с другой выпирающей частью тела, - пожимает плечами Воншик.   
Так быстро он ещё никогда не убегал от Джехвана, как в тот вечер из караоке-клуба.   
И вот Хонбин каждый вечер смывается из дому к своему _самому-лучшему-хёну-на-земле_ , а возвращается как победитель лотереи. Воншику начинает надоедать его счастливое лицо, и он даже жалеет о том дне, когда предложил Хонбину съехаться, потому что _вместе веселее, Бинни!_  
– Будь снисходительнее, – говорит ему Хагён, обжаривая чипсы. – Он же столько лет ходил за ним хвостиком.  
– Это не оправдание, – фыркает Воншик, усевшись на стул лицом к спинке.   
– Ещё какое, – рубит Хагён. – Просто ты не знаешь, каково это – вкрашиться в человека, а потом добиться его взаимности.  
– Наверное, я должен радоваться? – спрашивает Воншик и уворачивается от летящей в лоб ложки.  
Но Хагён прав – Воншик не понимает чувств Хонбина, потому что никогда – вообще никогда – не влюблялся вот так бесповоротно и безоглядно. Это скорее по части Хонбина – вздыхать над фото в соцсетях, вздыхать при упоминании имени и страдать. Нет, не так – СТРАДАТЬ. Воншик так не умеет и как-то не хочет учиться, ему вполне хватает наглядного примера Хонбина.   
Краш Хонбина зовут Хёшин, он старше на 12 лет и он улыбается, как чертов бог (цитата страданий Хонбина). Он преподает у Хонбина литературу в университете и совсем не выглядит на свой возраст – Воншик подтвердит, он видел.   
– Знаешь, что самое крутое в нём? – спрашивает Джехван у Воншика, когда Хонбин не слышит. – Хёшин уже отслужил в армии, Хонбину не нужно его ждать.   
– Ты правда думаешь, что их отношения продлятся долго? – сомнение в голосе Воншика хоть вёдрами черпай, всё равно хватит на океан.   
– Кто-то должен в них верить, – Джехван пожимает плечами.  
Хонбин упивается каждым днём, проведенным с Хёшином, и всё-всё-всё рассказывает Воншику, ведь _ты же мой лучший друг!!!_ Воншик иногда жалеет, что он людей любит и не убивает, иначе он бы уже давно и кое-кого конкретного. Хагён даже спустя два года души не чает в Тэгуне и (простигосподи) продолжает сюсюкать и висеть у того на шее. Порой Воншику кажется, что Тэгун глазами умоляет его спасти. Один только Джехван не бесит и не раздражает – хотя он бы с радостью, но Хиён не даёт. Воншик иногда очень хочет её обнять и расцеловать, вот только поймут его неправильно.

А потом Воншик влюбляется – или скорее вкрашивается в высоченного худющего парня, раз в неделю покупающего видеоигры в его магазине. Ну как в его – Воншик там бездельничает за кассой, потому что магазинчик маленький и никому не известный, да и продают там олдскульные приставки и такие же игры. Наверное, этот парень ещё не родился, когда хозяин магазина уже собирал свою коллекцию и играл в эти «клёвые» восьмибитные игры. Воншик тоже в них никогда не играл – да и не собирается, ему и LoL на ноутбуке хватает (с трудом от Старкрафта отвык).   
А этот высоченный раз в неделю приходит за новой игрой и никогда не поддерживает разговора, который Воншик пытается завязать.   
– Ничего, в следующий раз получится, – успокаивает себя Воншик и каким-то чудом это работает.   
Воншик не знает, с чего он вообще решил, что вкрашился – парня не назовешь красивым или общительным, да и он никогда не улыбался. Это Хонбин влюбился в улыбку Хёшина, а Хагён – в тихий голос Тэгуна. А Воншик что? А Воншик не знает. 

Но спустя месяц он – отчаянный и решительный – решает идти напролом и спрашивает, как парня зовут.  
– Хан Санхёк, – официально представляется он и даже плечи расправляет.   
– Тебе правда нравятся эти игры? – спрашивает Воншик, но ответа не дожидается. Санхёк уходит, смерив его очень странным взглядом.   
Воншик думает, что Санхёк – очень и очень милое имя.  
– Поздравляю, - пожимает ему руку Хонбин, когда Воншик рассказывает о своем разговоре. – Ты на дне.  
Воншику в жизни только этого и не хватало – и это не сарказм, а вполне серьёзное утверждение. С появлением длиннющих ног Санхёка у Воншика открывается второе дыхание, и он готов свои тексты писать даже по ночам.   
– Сколько у тебя сейчас рэп-треков про любовь? – спрашивает Хонбин, подкрадываясь сзади и заглядывая через плечо.   
– Около двадцати, и я могу написать ещё столько же! – Воншик воодушевлён и вдохновлён, только пар от карандаша не идёт от его усердия.  
– Ну-ну, бесконечность не предел, – говорит Хонбин и уходит, похлопав друга по плечу.   
Воншик сам понимает, на каком глубоком дне он находится, когда проснувшись видит вокруг исписанные листы. На большинстве их них написано просто имя Санхёка.  
– Пиздец, – говорит он и роняет голову на стол.  
– Пиздец, – повторяет он, когда Санхён приходит в магазин не в привычной мешковатой толстовке, а в узких джинсах и яркой свободной футболке.  
Санхёк выразительно приподнимает бровь, но никак не комментирует слова Воншика. Он только кивает, получив свой пакет с игрой, и уходит.  
– Эти джинсы созданы для страданий, – воет Воншик, сползая под стол.  
Хагён уже даже не удивляется, когда Воншик вечером приходит к нему домой и просит его убить. Буквально лежит на диване и просто ноет _убеееееееейте меня_. Во взгляде, брошенном Тэгуном, видится готовность исполнить просьбу, поэтому Хагён выгоняет его за покупками. А после садится рядом с другом с чашкой крепкого чая в руке и требует.  
– Выкладывай, что там у тебя.  
А у Воншика перед глазами эти худые длинные ноги в узких джинсах ( _их надо запретить, хён,_ хнычет Воншик), ключицы в вырезе яркой майки и БРОВЬ.  
– Бровь? – переспрашивает Хагён.  
– Ну да, бровь, – кивает Воншик. – Самая выразительная и крутая бровь на планете.  
Хагён откашливается от чая и отчаянно стучит по груди.   
Воншик самую малость уверен, что Хагён прячет за кашлем смех.

Спустя неделю Санхёк снова появляется в джинсах и (чертвозьми) здоровается. Голос у него самый обычный, типичный мальчишеский голос, и он даже не звенит колокольчиками в ушах Воншика (его этот факт очень радует). И Воншик решается снова попытать счастья.  
– А ты для себя покупаешь эти игры? – спрашивает он, заворачивая в пакет Bomb Jack.  
– Нет, – отвечает Санхёк (где-то в глубине души Воншик, чувственно изгибаясь, танцует победную румбу).  
– А для кого?  
– Для отца. Он любит их, – Санхёк улыбается уголками губ и уходит, кивнув на прощание. Воншик чувствует себя самым крутым парнем на планете, ведь его краш с ним разговаривал.

– И всё равно у тебя преимущества перед остальными несчастными, – говорит Хонбин, когда Воншик пересказывает ему свой диалог с Санхёком. – Ты продавец. Все отвечают продавцу.   
– Ты сейчас сомневаешься, что я могу пригласить его на свидание? – опасно сузив глаза, спрашивает Воншик.   
– Что? Нет, я не… – Хонбин не успевает договорить, потому что Воншик срывается с места и уходит из комнаты на кухню, видимо, строить коварные планы.   
– Забей, – советует по телефону Хагён, и Хонбин слушается.   
А Воншик чувствует себя Титаником – большим, стальным и напористым, поэтому когда Санхёк снова приходит за игрой, хватает его за руку.  
– Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь вместе?  
Если Воншик Титаник, то Санхёк – айсберг, и Воншик с его предложением разбиваются вдребезги и идут на дно.  
– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо отвечает Санхёк, решительно выдергивая руку из захвата Воншика.  
И не появляется в магазине месяц.  
– О, не убивайся так, Воншик-а, Тэгун меня полгода избегал, – делится опытом Хагён.   
– Иногда мне кажется, что он жалеет, что не сбежал из страны, – говорит Джехван и получает по шее.  
От Тэгуна.  
В шоке все, кроме Хагёна, который вешается на шею своему парню.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что Хагён его того, приворожил, – Джехван делится своими мыслями, спрятавшись под стол. Воншик там же прячется от атмосферы любви и витающих сердечек. – Ну кто в здравом уме будет такое терпеть?  
– Тэгуну нравится, – безапелляционно заявляет Хагён, заглядывая под стол.  
– Ни капли не сомневаемся, – уверяют его младшие.

Но Санхёк не приходит и на второй месяц, и Воншик начинает чахнуть без своего краша.   
– Он был единственной константой в моей жизни, – жалуется он Хонбину.  
– А как же мои ежевечерние излияния по поводу Хёшина? – обижается Хонбин.  
– Я их пропускал мимо ушей. А Санхёка пропустить мимо сердца не могу.  
– Добро пожаловать в клуб неудачников, – Хонбин хлопает его по плечу. – Все мы там были.  
Воншик не сомневается, но не хочет там находиться. Он хочет Хан Санхёка каждую неделю и их ничего не значащие фразы.  
И совсем немного – одного-единственного свидания.

Санхёк появляется на третий месяц отсутствия – на нём клетчатая рубашка, преступные узкие джинсы и очки в квадратной оправе. Он покупает игру из серии про Марио и у кассы мнётся, прежде чем забрать пакет с диском.  
– Твоё предложение ещё в силе? – спрашивает он у Воншика, когда их пальцы случайно касаются друг друга.  
Воншик хлопает глазами, ему кажется, что он ослышался, или что Санхёк вообще ничего не говорил и всё ему привиделось, но Санхёк набирает в грудь воздуха (и смелости) и зовёт на свидание сам.  
– Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? Я за тобой зайду.  
Воншику кажется, что всё неправильно и это он тут крутой и должен предлагать зайти сам, но. Кого, в конечном счете, это волнует?   
Поэтому он широко улыбается и просит зайти за ним в девять.  
Улыбка Санхёка кажется самой прекрасной во вселенной.


End file.
